


Filled

by Moltenpurple



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeder Derek, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Light BDSM, M/M, Reid is a kinky bastard, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moltenpurple/pseuds/Moltenpurple
Summary: Reid and Morgan take the evening to indulge in one of Reid's kinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have stuff I should be updating but the story gremlins wouldn't leave this one alone so I did this instead.

"You sure you want this, baby boy?"

"Mmm yes... please Derek, I want it."

"Ok, kid, you remember your safewords?"

Reid nodded emphatically, "Green for everything's fine, yellow for pause and check in and red for stop everything immediately," he recited. His face was flushed with excitement and Morgan could see his skinny chest heaving slightly as his breathing quickened with excitement.

"Good boy, show me your non-verbal 'Red' and then we can get started." 

Reid obediently tapped out a quick rhythm with one foot, eyes locked on Morgan's and shining with lust. Derek moved around the chair, taking a moment to admire his lover before beginning the evening's entertainment. Reid looked so beautiful, naked and sat in one of their dining chairs with his bird-like wrists tied to the arms. Every inch of his creamy white skin was exposed for the older man to devour with his gaze and his cock was already hard, curving up to touch the flat planes of his stomach. Morgan leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, lingering for a moment to enjoy the softness before moving to his throat and bringing his hands up to tie a soft velvet cloth across the genius's eyes.

He took a step back and surveyed the table, enjoying leaving his partner waiting whilst he decided where to begin. Eventually he decided on a bowl of thick, buttery mashed potatoes and carried it over, letting Reid smell the rich scent before lifting a spoonful to his lips. They opened at once, allowing Morgan to spoon the decadent concoction in and eliciting a delicate moan as his pretty boy tasted the creamy flavour and swallowed hungrily. Chuckling, Morgan lifted another spoonful and watched as the younger agent's cock twitched when he swallowed. The bowl was placed on the table again so that Morgan could spoon it one handed, freeing his other hand to roam over the bound body in front of him. 

Soon the potatoes were gone and he moved on to a dish of macaroni cheese, teasing Spencer's lips with a blob of sauce which was eagerly licked off with a pointed, pink tongue that made Morgan's dick jump. When he finally gave Reid a whole spoonful of the pasta the sound he made almost made Derek cum right there and then. He'd always known Spencer could be sensual but this was... damn this was something else.

The macaroni went fairly quickly after that and after a quick check in Morgan cast about for the next dish to feed his lover. Eventually he settled on a huge stack of pancakes, loaded with butter and syrup. He fed them to Reid in small bites, captivated by the way the sugary liquid ran down his chin as he hummed and moaned around each mouthful. When the entire stack had been summarily demolished Derek stood behind the chair and reached his hands around to stroke the soft skin of Reid's chest, teasing his nipples gently with his fingers and planting kisses down the side of his neck.

"How you doin' baby boy?"

"Oh god, Morgan. So good. Feels so good... So full."

Morgan bit his lip and smoothed his hands down Spencer's body, feeling the sharp angles of his ribs through the skin and then meeting a delicious roundness as he came to the small but definite belly that had formed in place of his partner's usually concave stomach. He cupped it in his hands, feeling how tight it was and massaging at the sides with the palms of his big hands.

"Mmm yes, you feel pretty full, baby. Bet there's room for a bit more though..."

Spencer squirmed appreciatively, his cock leaking and rock hard against the underside of his belly. He whined when Morgan pulled away but it quickly turned to a groan of pleasure as a forkfull of cheesecake was pressed to his lips. The rich, creamy treat disappeared quickly and was followed by gooey chocolate cake, one of Reid's favourites, which left smears of frosting on his smooth cheeks. 

"Fuck, baby boy... You look so good. So beautiful all tied up and swollen. You're getting so fat." Morgan purred in his ear, "So fat and heavy, all this food making your belly so round." He ran his hands over Spencer's skin, feeling the heat as it was stretched wonderfully tight and full. The doctor had spread his thighs now to make space for his new weight, allowing his belly to surge forward into the space, covering part of his lap. "Gonna keep feeding you Spencer, gonna keep you here all tied up until you're so fat you can't get up, can't see past your belly to that pretty cock."

"Derek... Oh please Derek. I want you to... I want to be so big and round for you Derek." The younger man gasped, a thin sheen of sweat starting to form on his overstretched skin. Wordlessly, Morgan picked up a funnel and put the end to Spencer's lips, waiting for permission. When they closed around the plastic he laughed and reached for one of the tubs of ice-cream that he had left out to melt. The thick liquid poured easily down the funnel and Spencer swallowed greedily, keeping up with Morgan's pace. A second tub soon followed the first and by the end Reid was gasping and panting, the pressure in his belly making it hard to catch his breath. 

"You're doing so well, baby boy. Eating everything for me. Your stomach is so full, so sexy and fat."

Reid was groaning and panting, shifting in his chair to try to get some relief, bucking his hips slightly to rub his erection against the underside of his belly. He stiffened when he felt hands pressing into his swollen tummy, testing the weight and massaging. Morgan's hand dipped lower, grazing against the sensitive skin of his cock and making him jerk against the ties still binding his wrists. A warm, callused palm was gripping his shaft and working him rhythmically whilst Morgan began kissing and licking across the taut skin of his belly. 

"Do you want to see, baby? See how deliciously round you've gotten from all that food?" Derek was breathing heavily, intoxicated by Reid's body, reaching up to untie the blindfold. He watched, fascinated as Reid's hazel eyes blinked open, long eyelashes fluttering as he adjusted to the brightness. His gaze shifted downwards, lips slightly parted as he took in the sight of his heaving, gravid belly and Morgan kneeling between his legs.

"Fuck... Derek, I'm huge."

"Mmm. Yeah, pretty boy. So beautiful and round," Morgan paused to kiss the apex of Reid's belly, "does it feel good?"

"Really good. I like being so full, it's... comforting. I think you're going to need to help me to bed though."

"Always, baby. Always."


End file.
